Internet-based searches are typically performed using an online search engine that is associated with a website. Often, results returned for a query can include, among other things, links to web-pages that comprise elements of the query, query suggestions for formulating a query, and links to other online items that may comprise the query, such as videos, photos, etc.
Search engines that provide Internet-based searching typically utilize web-crawlers that continually crawl through Internet-based content and store information relating to the content that has been crawled. In this way, for example, a search engine can quickly return web-links or suggestions from the data stored from their web-crawling. Therefore, most Internet-based searching is limited to information that has been identified by a search engine's associated web-crawler.